<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i have mail, from you. by iridescentinfp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139258">i have mail, from you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentinfp/pseuds/iridescentinfp'>iridescentinfp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Redemption, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Stormpilot, bookshop au, thestarwarsAUofmydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentinfp/pseuds/iridescentinfp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Internet friends are strange, but mostly in a good way. I feel as though I could tell you anything and I wouldn’t be judged, anonymity has its perks, I suppose."</p><p>When Kylo Ren opens a First Order book store in NYC's Upper West Side, its discounted books and expensive coffee threatens to run Rey Niima's independent bookstore, The Falcon, out of business. Unwilling to let her beloved bookstore go without a fight, the two become public enemies. Unbeknownst to the pair, they've been anonymously corresponding nearly every day through online messaging, growing closer than they ever imagined.</p><p>(Reylo "You've Got Mail" AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"You've Got Mail" is my favorite romance movie and Rey/Kylo Ren is currently my favorite ship, so of course I had to try and combine the two. It won't be exact because I plan for them to be more romantically involved earlier in the fic, but the premise is the same. Right now it looks like my uploading schedule will be once a week, but I might be able to publish two chapters a week depending on my real life workload. I made a playlist to listen to while writing this fic so if anyone's interested in taking a listen I can drop the name.</p><p>Comments or even criticism are greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>BenSkyGuy,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you just love fall? I remember when I was a kid October was my favorite. Air getting colder, crisp leaves underfoot. I always felt like the end of the year was cleansing in a way, wiping away any bad things that happened to get ready for a new year. Trick or treating probably also had something to do with it, growing up in foster care taught me to appreciate free food. 

Hopefully that isn’t too personal, I’m still getting used to the whole “anonymous internet friend” thing, but you really have become a friend, and I feel like a little backstory won’t hurt. Anyway, what’s your favorite season? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, TheScavenger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TheScavenger, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I completely understand your meaning when you say autumn feels clean. I think winter is my favorite for that same reason. Everything gets covered in white snow and all the dirt and ugliness of New York is erased, even if it’s just for a moment. Also, some would say I’m a cold person. So it’s fitting that winter could be considered my favorite season.

 Internet friends are strange, but mostly in a good way. I feel as though I could tell you anything and I wouldn’t be judged, anonymity has its perks, I suppose. I’m glad you told me about that bit of backstory, I had a pretty unpleasant childhood myself. Without revealing too much, would you like to talk about it? If not I understand and we can go back to talking about favorite foods and seasons and colors. I want to know all those parts of you as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, BenSkyGuy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is typing out a response- </span>
  <em>
    <span>You? Cold? I don’t believe it for a second</span>
  </em>
  <span> - when Finn pokes his head out of the bathroom, steam quickly heating up the small apartment. Rey shuts her computer quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Finn! Turn on the fan, we talked about this.” Rey teases, voice forcefully bright. She takes a sip from her coffee to hide the guilt on her face. She isn’t cheating, but she hasn’t told Finn about BenSkyGuy. She doesn’t quite know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry babe.” Finn ducks out of view for a second before a whirring sound chokes to life. He came out a moment later, rubbing his short hair dry, “I have to hurry or I’ll be late, Professor Owen needs me to come in early before his first lecture, I’ll probably be grading papers for hours.” He makes a face and grabs Rey’s coffee mug, taking a swig before she can protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Rey snatches it back, smacking him lightly on the arm, “Buy your own on your way to school!” Finn grabs the offending arm, pulling her forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Rey flushes, turning to give him a proper kiss. She feels weird kissing Finn in front of her computer, like she’s betraying someone. Whether it’s Finn or her internet friend, she isn’t sure. She tries to push thoughts of online messaging out of her mind, basking in the comfort and security her boyfriend always provides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly,” Finn says, breaking the kiss, “Working as a teaching assistant at NYU doesn’t bring home as much money as one might believe, so,” He snatches the coffee again and makes a break for the bedroom, “I’ll just have to drink your coffee until I start making Starbucks money. Thanks babe!” Rey rolls her eyes and goes to make another pot, mind straying to how she’ll respond to BenSkyGuy later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren checks his email before leaving for work, trying to ignore the sinking disappointment in his stomach when the icon reads:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> No New Messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it’s only been a day. TheScavenger probably has a life, a job, maybe even a boyfriend or husband. He secretly hopes she doesn’t have a husband or boyfriend, but it would also be alright if she did, because Kylo is happy with his new girlfriend Bazine. She’s smart, independent, a lawyer, and most importantly, rich. Kylo approves of her and his boss approves of her, and finding a sensible match is the most important part of a relationship, according to Snoke anyway. Kylo isn’t quite sure what the most important part of a relationship is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He’s thinking about this question as he kisses Bazine goodbye, (she hardly noticed, as at the time she was yelling at a client over the phone), and as he takes the elevator down from his penthouse apartment. He’s still thinking about it as he climbs the stairs to the second level of a construction site that will soon be his brand new First Order bookstore. He pushes the question out of his mind only as he approaches a smartly dressed man in the middle of the bare room, looking extremely out of place and slightly disgusted at all the blue-collar work happening around him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux,” He nods to his red-headed partner, stepping over a wooden beam, “How’s the progress, are we going to make the October 20th deadline?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As I stated in an email last night,” Hux curls his lip, eying Kylo pointedly, “We are making sufficient progress. We should be able to meet all of Snokes deadlines.” Kylo holds back a grimace. He forgot to check his email last night. He had been too preoccupied with writing TheScavenger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I must have missed the email. Regardless, if the construction is on time, why did you want to meet here?” He talks over the incessant banging and drilling of the half finished building, wondering briefly if he should have put on a hard hat before coming in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux walks over to an opening in a wall where a window would go, “Do you see that?” He gestures to the city below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo follows his gaze. “What, the Upper West Side?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. A bunch of liberal hippies. Tell me, do you know anything about liberal hippies? Have you ever had the displeasure of interacting with one?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo glares, hating Hux’s incessant lecturing,“Get on with it Hux. What’s the point?” He snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They hate capitalism and corporations, Ren! The second they realize that a discounted chain bookstore is opening on this side of the city, mayhem will ensue. They’ll be protests lined up around the block.” Hux looks horrified at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No they won’t. This was a ridiculous reason to call me here.” Kylo turns, annoyed. He weaves his way out of the unfinished building, Hux on his heel. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, we need to talk about damage control, about protection! We’re actively running small bookstore owners out of business, people will not stand idly by.” Hux nearly trips on a beam and Kylo has to hide his smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes they will, and I’ll tell you why,” Kylo stops shortly, turning to Hux, pointing a gloved finger in his face, “Because we’re going to sell them cheap books and fancy coffee. They’ll be so happy about buying a mass produced copy of Jane Eyre and a cappuccino for only fifteen dollars that they won’t care about their precious mom and pop stores with handmade book binding anymore.” He shoves the door open aggressively, stepping out into the crisp fall air. He pulls out his phone to page a company driver, “Now, if you’re done wasting time, we have a meeting with Snoke scheduled in thirty minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulls out her keys to unlock the shop door, shaking them slightly to hear the jingle. Even after working here for two years, the sound still makes her giddy. As a kid, she couldn’t imagine herself running any store, much less one that makes her so happy. She gets the door open just as a familiar voice called from behind her. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>

</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” She turns to see Rose Tico walking quickly towards the shop, waving sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Rose!” Rey says brightly, holding the door open for her friend. A bell above the doorframe rings brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both sigh at the enveloping warmth of the shop. Rey makes her way behind the register, dumping her recycled tote bag unceremoniously on the counter before flipping a nearby lightswitch. It had taken her and Rose the better part of a day to hang the multi-colored fairy lights strung around the shop, as well as several weeks to thrift the handful of vintage lamps, but the warm light gave the shop such a friendly aura the effort was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Rey notices a box by the back door, “That’s probably the new shipment of hand-illustrated Austen’s. I’ve been looking forward to this!” She grabs scissors and nearly skips to the box, Rose following close behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a good mood today.” Rose says with a laugh as Rey hurriedly opens the box. “Why is that, exactly? You’re usually a pain in the ass until you’ve had at least three cups of coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ignores her question, holding up a book to present the beautifully illustrated cover. </span>
  <span>“Well Rose, you know how much I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She grins cheekily, grabbing a stack of the new books to display in the window. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Rose follows as they weave through cramped bookshelves and display pedestals, “Not even an original Austen manuscript could have you in this good of a mood at-,” She checks her watch, “-Seven in the morning. Come clean, girl.”</span>
  <span>Rey is about to respond when a gleeful voice and burst of cold air to the back interrupts her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because she’s in love!” Poe sings as a way of greeting, drawing out the ‘o’, Rey doesn’t turn around, concentrating on arranging a book just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe!” Rose smiles, Rey hears the sound of the back door banging shut, “Did you see the new Austen’s came in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure did,” Poe comes over to poke at one of Rey’s signature three buns, “But I can attest that they’re not the reason Miss Rey is a little ray of sunshine this morning. It’s because she’s in love, it’s so obvious it’s almost sickening.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey straightens up, taking a second to admire her work before she starts heading back to the register, “Oh please,” She calls over her shoulder, shaking her head. “I mean, I am.” She adds hurriedly, “With Finn. But no more than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s up with you?” Rose hops onto the counter as Rey begins counting register cash, “You really can’t expect me to believe Austen has you</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited. If that’s the case I’m gonna need to take you out more.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey set the money down, checking to make sure Poe was safely in the back getting the reusable bags they give customers before leaning in close to her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll tell you,” She relents, and is immediately rewarded with gleeful clapping. “But you can’t laugh or judge!” She warns. Rose grabs her hand, squeezing it sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never!” Her brown eyes look so big Rey has to force down a laugh before starting in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so I’ve been talking to someone online, in a private chat room.” Rey watches Rose’s eyes get even bigger. “We’re just flirting a bit, and I don’t even know who he is. It’s completely anonymous. So it’s not cheating!” Rey says quickly, guilt pooling hotly in her stomach, “You don’t think it’s cheating, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose tilts her head thoughtfully, “I don’t know, have you had sex with him?” Rey’s mouth falls open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose!” She swats her friend's arm, “No! I told you, I’ve never met him!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, cyber sex is a thing you know.” Rose says with a grimace, rubbing her arm, “Although I don’t recommend it. Anyway, if you haven’t had sex with him or even met him in person, it’s definitely not cheating.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt some of her guilt abide, “Yeah you’re right.” She went around the counter to fix a children’s book that was in the wrong section, “I might quit anyway.” She says casually. Even as it leaves her mouth she knows it’s a lie. She couldn’t stop talking to BenSkyGuy even if she tried. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Rose asks, taking a Roald Dahl book down from the A-B section and joining it with the rest of the C-D's.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Rey shrugs, “I suppose it’s getting a bit too intense? We’re telling each other so much, I’m afraid in a few emails he’ll have enough information to identify me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rose pauses, cradling a first edition </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curious George</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Maybe it’s a good thing to have someone to talk to Rey. You put so much stress on yourself with the shop and with Leia. I know you have Finn, but sometimes a stranger is a good person to talk to. Gives you some third person perspective, you know?” Rey nods wordlessly, taking the book from Rose’s hand to slip it back in alphabetical order. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you ladies done chatting or can we open up shop now?” Poe’s teasing voice calls from the back of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolls her eyes and headed to the front door, flipping the window sign to say-</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello! The Falcon Bookstore is now OPEN!</span></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for any kudos or comments left on the first chapter. They definitely encouraged me to write faster. </p>
<p>I'm still trying to figure out what the pace/word count of each chapter will be, so bear with me on that one. </p>
<p>I played around a lot with different meet-cute scenarios for Kylo and Rey. In the end I decided on one pretty close to the movie, because I thought that initial awkward mutual attraction meeting was so cute. But don't be fooled, this is definitely a hate to love fic. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! Any comments or criticism is so appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>BenSkyGuy,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to tell you about my childhood. I want to tell you so much, everything really. I am afraid that some of what I say could make it possible to identify me, though. Promise you won’t go snooping in any old records or newspapers? Once I get a scout’s honor promise we can vent a bit about childhood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For now, I want to ask about the other stuff. What is your favorite color? Hold on, let me guess, I think it’s blue. You seem like a blue kind of guy. Green’s my favorite color, the fresh vibrant kind like summer leaves after rain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In your last email you said it makes sense that your favorite season is winter because you’re a cold person, but that’s not true. Winter appears cold and unforgiving at first, but when you get a closer look it’s the warmest season of all. Winter is when everyone wears fuzzy socks and lights fireplaces and cuddles with the people they love. I think you like winter so much because you’re secretly warm and affectionate inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, TheScavenger</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>TheScavenger, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was never in boy scouts, nature and I are not friends, but I swear I will not go snooping in any old records or the like to discover your true identity. Besides, if we ever meet I don’t want the surprise to be ruined. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Blue is a good guess and a younger BenSkyGuy might agree with you, but black is actually my favorite color. It makes up about ninety percent of my wardrobe and matches with everything. Your favorite shade of green is very nice, I’ve always loved the smell of fresh summer rain.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> As for your assumption that I’m secretly warm and affectionate I really would have to disagree, although hopefully some day you can decide for yourself. Today I had a question running through my head that I want to ask you. What do you think is the most important quality in a relationship? My boss seems to think it’s the practicality of the match. Similar incomes, similar jobs, etc. What do you think?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best, BenSkyGuy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week before the grand opening of the new First Order location, Kylo Ren sits stiffly in an armchair twenty-five stories above the streets of New York, swirling brandy around a smoked glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He resists the urge to check the Rolex on his wrist, shifting his gaze instead from his glass to the New York city skyline outside the window. Anywhere but Snoke, who is currently flipping lazily through progress reports in the opposite chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo feels his partner shift slightly in the seat next to him and he has to force down a smirk. At least he can find some joy in Hux's obvious discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke finally breaks the silence to move the lengthy paper from his desk into a briefcase, presumably to take home. Kylo wonders if the man ever sleeps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Snoke says quietly, steepling his long fingers under his nose, “The Upper West Side store. It’s going well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux jumps in immediately, “Yes, sir. Everything is moving along as planned, October 21st is still the scheduled opening day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke ignores him, shifting his piercing gaze to Kylo, “The competition? Who’s left.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo meets his eyes cooly, “The Falcon, sir. As far as I’m aware, it’s still a fairly successful shop.” He keeps his voice empty, almost bored. It’s not enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Snoke’s eyes flash, like a cat who’s spotted a mouse. “That would be your mother’s shop, wouldn’t it?” Kylo tenses, hot anger and shame heating his ears almost immediately at the mention of his estranged mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bookstore was opened by Leia Skywalker, yes, but last I heard she’s passed it off to some girl.” Kylo says through clenched teeth. Snoke's cold stare doesn't waver from Kylo face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to scope it out. See what they’re offering at this little bookstore, and find a way to incorporate it into services the First Order provides. Any customer choosing The Falcon,” Snoke sneers at the name, “Is money lost.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fixes Kylo and Hux with a vicious glare, “And you know how much I like losing money.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hux and Kylo nod, standing in unison to leave the roomy office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Kylo is still seething with anger and a pounding headache. He enters his car, giving the driver directions to The Falcon in as few words as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is all his mother’s fault. She opened The Falcon fifteen years ago</span>
  <em>
    <span> specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span> to piss Snoke off, and it worked. Now Snoke wants revenge and it’s Kylo’s problem to sort out, like always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his left eye begins to twitch, he decides to get in and out of the store in ten minutes or less. All he has to do is look for any special activities or promotions the store is running and figure out how to copy them. Simple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The traffic is bad, naturally, and Kylo has a borderline migraine when he finally steps out of the Tesla. He tells the driver to come back for him in fifteen minutes. The kid swallows hard, nodding furiously, and drives away. Kylo breathes deeply, alone on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to the bookstore, and his feet feel glued to the pavement. The shop looks exactly like it had ten years ago, still so tiny and cramped. Even the open sign hadn’t changed, aside from some wear on the hand-painted letters. His chest aches at the sight of Leia’s calligraphy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo shivers against the October wind and pops the collar of his black Burberry trench coat before striding quickly through the door, determined to get this over with. The door tinkles as he steps in, sighing at the warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a fireplace along one of the walls. In front of it is a gathering of children and parents listening to a ridiculous looking man read. A sparkly crown sits on his head of curls, lopsided from his wild gesturing. Kylo is grateful for the distraction as he slowly walks around the store, heading towards the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels out of place and claustrophobic as he winds through the maze of bookshelves, trying not to knock anything over. The space seemed so much bigger when he was fifteen and a good head shorter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes the mistake of glancing over at the cash register. He can almost see Leia and Han working behind the counter, like ghosts plucked straight from his memories. He used to come here after school and sit in a corner to do homework and watch them stack books or chat with customers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like something is stuck in his throat. Fuck this, he doesn’t have to be here. He can send one of his employees or an intern to scope out the competition. He was sent here to be reminded of how little he would have without Snoke, and the message has been received. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can I help you?” A voice asks from behind him. Kylo is ripped from his memories, jumping slightly. He turns around to see a short girl standing behind him, looking at him with concern, “Are you okay? You were staring into space for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo stares at her. Her brown hair is pulled back from her face, which is tan and slightly freckled. Her warm eyes are looking up at him, and his stomach does a weird drop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He finally replies, clearing his throat awkwardly. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here, that’s all.” The girl’s eyes light up and she smiles. Kylo can’t help but think about how pretty her smile is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you came back! How long has it been?” She leans against a bookshelf, “I’ve only had the store for two years.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘had the store?’” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I own it!” She smiles at him proudly. Kylo feels like someone’s dumped a bucket of ice down his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the girl Leia gave the store to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jealousy burns hotly in his stomach. “Aren’t you a little young to be the owner?” He tries not the glare, but the girl stiffens anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m twenty-two,” She straightens up, squaring her shoulders, “And I’m good at my job. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo feels a jolt of remorse. The last thing this bad day needs is a fight with the new owner of his mother’s store. Besides, if everything goes to plan they’ll be out of business in six months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He extends a hand, “I’m Kylo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looks at his hand for a tense moment before taking it. Her skin is warm and soft, but Kylo could swear the touch feels almost electric. Probably just static from the dry air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet for a second as they stand there, surrounded by bookshelves and still holding hands. The girl looks almost surprised, like she feels it too.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Rey Niima,” The girl says, nearly a whisper. Kylo feels like he’s drowning in her eyes. They remind him of honey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rey what are you-” A girl with shiny black pigtails rounds the corner, “Oh.” She stops. Rey drops his hand immediately, whirling around to face the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I help you with, Rose?” Her voice is unnaturally bright. Rose turns red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing. Not important.” The girl walks backwards out of view quickly. Kylo would find it funny if he wasn’t still reeling from the feeling of Rey’s hand in his. He can still feel her skin like a warm tingle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turns back around to face Kylo, her gaze pointedly shifting anywhere but his face, “Was there anything you needed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an awkward pause. Kylo feels like his brain has short-circuited, all he wants is to keep talking to Rey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” He says quickly, grabbing a random book off a shelf. “I want this.” He extends the book towards Rey. She raises an eyebrow, turning the cover so he can see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>50 Knitting Patterns for Beginners</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo’s cheeks are on fire. He mumbles something about his dog needing a sweater for winter months and Rey laughs. It’s loud and unrefined, and Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more beautiful sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book reading is over when they make their way to the front of the store. Kylo tries not to bump into or run over any of the small children wandering around with parents in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo taps on his thigh nervously as Rey rings him up. “That’ll be thirty dollars.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind. With prices like that they’ll be out of business in three months, not six. He pays quickly as Rey places his book into a recycled tote bag, which explains the ridiculous prices, and hands it to him. Their fingers brush and Kylo’s stomach flips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy the book,” She smiles, her eyes sparkling with laughter, “You should come back and show me a picture of your dog in the sweater once you’ve finished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doubtful. But Kylo can’t help the smile he gives her, “Maybe I will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to leave, but feels a tug on his sleeve. Rey has reached over the counter to stop him. Their eyes lock and she looks at him earnestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do hope you come back soon.” She smiles shyly at him before releasing her grip. Kylo nods wordlessly, heart in his throat, and finally turns to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo is silent on the drive home, staring out of the window instead of at his business phone like he typically would. As his driver takes him farther from The Falcon bookstore, his mind begins to clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forgot his place talking to Rey like that. He helps to run the company that’s planning to put her bookstore out of business, and he was technically spying on her. If she manages to figure out who he is, it doesn’t look good for the First Order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or even worse, if Rey figures out who he is, his mother might find out he’d been around the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo clenches his fists at the thought of his mother. Rey is his replacement, that much is obvious. Leia would never give someone so young free reign to run the store if she didn’t see her as a daughter. Which is fine, Kylo is fine with that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shuts his eyes, trying to suppress the onslaught of memories. Broken glass, the steady drip of an IV machine, Leia sitting in a plastic chair with her head in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not my son.” She had whispered, staring blankly with bloodshot eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Kylo considers himself an orphan. Rey can have Leia, Kylo is perfectly fine with that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rests his head against the cool window, staring blankly as the lights of New York city move past him in a blur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She might be beautiful, but Kylo never wants to see Rey Niima again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey ushers the last shopper out, giving a wave before locking the door. She flips the sign to close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Poe?” She asks, heading towards the register where Rose is counting cash, “So many people bought that book he was reading during storytime, I could kiss him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose snorted, “Maybe if he wasn’t a flaming homosexual.” Rey laughed too, pulling out a clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously, have you seen him? I need help taking stock.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he said something about getting us hot chocolate. It’s like twenty degrees out there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey begins logging books with more enthusiasm, excited by the prospect of a warm drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so what did I walk in on earlier?” Rose slides up next to Rey, a teasing look on her face. Rey feels her face heat up immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to play it cool, turning nonchalantly to hide her burning face from Rose, “I don’t really know what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, you were totally having eye sex with some dude in the crafts section earlier!” Rose laughs, tugging a reluctant Rey by the arm. She covers her face with the clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me Rose, that was so awkward.” She mutters. Rose laughs even harder and Rey has to resist the urge to hit her with the clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me! It was like I walked in on you naked or something, you both turned so red.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rolls her eyes, “He was just some dude, I don’t know. His name was Kyle or something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kylo, actually, but Rey doesn’t need Rose knowing she was hanging on to every word the man spoke to her and would probably think about it every day for months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Kyle was hot as hell.” Rose said matter of factly as Rey makes another note on the clipboard, “You definitely should have gotten his number.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dating Finn, remember?” Rey shifts uneasily, trying to ignore the guilty feeling that’s begun to plague her at every mention of her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose smiles cheekily, “I wanted the number for me, not for you.” At this Rey does hit her lightly with the clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose grabs a book off the shelf to retaliate, but the pair are stopped by the sound of the back door opening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poe!” Rey calls, dropping the clipboard, “My hot chocolate better not be cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe comes around the corner, grim faced, and Rey falters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget your hot chocolate.” Poe looks between the two girls, arms crossed tightly across his chest, “We have bigger problems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t the end of the world.” Rey supplies weakly. She stands in between Rose and Poe, all three looking up at the enormous sign on the side of an even bigger building barely two blocks from their store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a New Order superstore.” Poe kicks at a fallen leaf, “It might as well be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” Rose says, turning to look at her friend with concern, “This is really bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey can’t help but agree. Heavy dread coats the inside of her stomach, the hot chocolate in her hand forgotten. She reads the sign again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>FIRST ORDER BOOKSTORE OPENING OCTOBER 21ST</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where every order is our first priority!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sign is a pristine white, decorated with a border of little blue books. It looks cold and basic. A stark contrast to the handmade signs used in The Falcon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to stay optimistic for her friends despite her churning stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She tries to sound confident, “This has nothing to do with us. Their books are cheap and overproduced, and their staff ignorant and impersonal. Our customers are loyal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe turns to her, “Their books are discounted though. Like, really discounted.” Rey has never seen her friend look more hopeless, “Even our customers can’t refuse hardcovers under fifteen dollars.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We sell an </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We treat our customers like people.” Rey says firmly, “They’re capitalists. They’ll treat their customers like cattle, and people will realize that and come back to us.” She looks at Rose for help, but Rose just fiddles with one of her pigtails and looks at the ground. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looks between her two friends in disbelief, “I can’t believe you two are letting this freak you out so much!” She moves in front of them, blocking their view of the sign, “You’re forgetting where we are. This neighborhood hates chain stores!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poe sighs and exchanges a glance with Rose. “I hope you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey flings her arms around her friend’s shoulders, guiding them away from the building and in the direction of their warm little shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be fine guys.” She gives them a squeeze, “Now let’s get inside, I’m freezing my ass off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she got home that her facade of optimism began to slip off. Her shoes come off with a kick as soon as the lock is turned, and she heads directly towards her bed, collapsing on top of the yellow comforter next to a startled Finn.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” He taps her lightly on the shoulder, “Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shoves her head into the pillow, groaning in response. Finn lays down next to her, turning on his side to pet her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey props herself up with an elbow, “There’s a First Order superstore opening two blocks away from The Falcon.” Finn’s hand pauses, eyebrows narrowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As in the huge chain bookstores? Why would they open one in that part of the city?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sits up, excited by her rising anger, “Because they’re dirty gentrifying capitalists who want to take everyone’s money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, alright," He pats her arm, "Let’s take a second to breathe here. I think you guys will be fine.” Rey huffs, looking over at him incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, seriously," Finn continues, "Fancier restaurants don't go out of business just because a Chipotle opens down the street, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey tries to fight off a rising annoyance at her boyfriend. Why does everything have to be so logical? Can't she just be upset sometimes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Food and books are a little different, Finn." She snaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks hurt at her clipped words and Rey feels immediately guilty. He's been nothing but sweet to her in the year they've been dating and how does Rey repay him? By flirting with a random guy at work and yelling at him when he tries to help her. Not to mention the internet friend she still hasn't told him about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry," She sighs, reaching over to squeeze his hand, "I just wish there was something I could do about it, that's all." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fall silent and Rey lets her mind wander. Maybe she can ask BenSkyGuy if he has any ideas. Or not, because they’re not supposed to tell each other details about their real lives. Not for the first time, Rey wishes she could just see him in person and ask him. What’s the point of having such a close friend when you have to play word acrobatics trying to avoid identifiable information?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn starts tapping away at his computer again, and Rey has to suppress another wave of annoyance at her boyfriend. It’s not Finn’s fault this day sucked and he has homework. She tries to zone him out, but the tapping continues. The struggles of dating a journalism major.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes shoot open and she sits up, grabbing a surprised Finn by the leg, “Finn, could you do me a huge favor?” The answer was so obvious, she could believe she hadn’t thought of it yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn looks at her with raised eyebrows, leaning back slightly from her outburst.  “That depends, what do you need.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smirks, “I need you to write me an article.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>